


Chase Away the Darkness

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, HP: EWE, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio returns to Hogwarts for their 8th year. When Harry decides to befriend an old blond haired rival, things quickly take a turn for the worse. And then make a u-turn just as quickly. Will everyone come out of it alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Away the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This is heavily inspired by an old favorite Digimon fic (oh Merlin, was I really reading Digimon fics 15 years ago?) called [“Hope In Despair”](http://fanfiction.net/s/417893/1/Hope-In-Despair-aka-Hope-gets-some-KFC) by [Ashna](http://fanfiction.net/u/55966/Ashna). Many of the plot points are variations of those from her story and the last scene and the ending of the one before it are very nearly identical to the one from her story. The second half of this is also lightly inspired by the song “Lost Boy” by Ruth B. You'll find variations of some of the lyrics throughout it. Please don't mind my liberal use of POV changes, I have a very hard time sticking with just one.  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** EWE, Male/Male relationship, Polyamory, Self-harm, Major depression  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Draco Malfoy knew that his family would have to answer for their actions after the war ended. The downfall of the Dark Lord would be the downfall of his family. Except that he wasn't completely correct with this assumption.

Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban with a life sentence, as everyone expected. He had committed many crimes while serving his defeated master and would spend the rest of his life regretting his poor choices.

Narcissa Malfoy was saved from the wizarding prison only because she hadn't actually done much more than allow her home to be occupied by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Instead, she was put under surveillance for a year and given many hours of community service, which she happily completed, and surpassed, at one of the newly established War Orphanages.

The Ministry of Magic seized Malfoy Manor but their their vault in Gringotts intact. So Narcissa was able to purchase a new home near London and she quickly moved herself and her son into the lavish, if not smaller than they were accustomed to, house. She also filed for divorce from Lucius, feeling like she had been forced to do his bidding for far too long. Lucius, for his part, did not object and signed not only the divorce request but also all of his fortunes over to her; he wouldn't need it where he was anyway. It wasn't long before he simply gave up and three months to the day after the Battle at Hogwarts Lucius was found dead in his cell.

Draco hadn't spoken a word since his life had been saved from the Fiendfyre. He didn't even speak up at his own trial. Whatever punishment the Ministry deemed fit for him he would take. But there had been a surprising lack of evidence on his involvement and the Ministry could find no wrong doing on his part. He was released with no restrictions. This was not what he had expected.

Draco spent the summer in his new room at their new house, speaking to no one and trying to decide what he would do next. He wasn't ready to face the world yet but he couldn't just stay hidden either. He didn't want to burden his mother forever. He may have been deemed innocent by the Ministry but that did not meant that the general public would believe it.

He considered leaving the country. He could move to France and start fresh. He spoke fluent French and was sure his mother would provide him with enough gold to get him started. But would this be far enough away to escape the whispers about his past? Perhaps the United States of America would be better. He started making the plans for his move in his head.

But then an owl arrived that changed everything. Hogwarts, under the rule of new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, was creating a special 8th year for those students who had missed their 7th year or taking their NEWTs due to the war. This would be his chance to better himself and improve his chances of being able to stay in England. The only condition to returning was a meeting with each student to assess their mental state and determine if the trauma of the previous year would affect their ability to return successfully.

Draco responded immediately that he would like to attend. He met with the Headmistress, Professor Aeolus Higgs (the new head of Slytherin house and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher), and Healer Rhea Nahimana from the newly created mental wellness department of St. Mungo's Hospital. Professor McGonagall and Higgs were concerned that Draco would not speak but Healer Nahimana assured them that he was handling all he'd dealt with perfectly well and should not be prevented from returning to the school because of his silence.

So on September 1st, Draco found himself once again aboard the Hogwarts Express.

~~**~~**~~

The end of the war had been life-changing in many ways for Harry Potter. This biggest change, of course, being that he no longer had to worry about Voldemort. He was finally free. This knowledge lifted a huge weight off Harry and allowed him to be more himself then ever before. He quickly realized that he had been living much of his life as everyone around him wanted to, not as he had wanted. Now, this was going to change. His life was his own for the first time.

After the final battle, Harry moved into Hogwarts with a crew of volunteers to get the school back in shape for the next year. Things in his life changed quickly over the course of the summer and he soon felt almost like a whole new person. He and Ginny never got back together and to everyone's great surprise it was a different Weasley that he soon started dating.

For all the back and forth Ron and Hermione had done over the years it was evident almost immediately that their relationship would not work and before even a week had passed they were back to being just friends. Then, for some reason unknown to all those involved and observing, Ron and Harry suddenly saw each other in a very different light. By the end of May they had started seeing each other. Their relationship came naturally and it was clear to anyone with eyes that the pair were meant to be together.

One thing that didn't change was Harry's dislike of all the attention he received. Sure, he had finally rid the world of the worst treat anyone alive had ever seen, but that did not mean that he wanted to be everyone's favorite celebrity. He did his best to avoid all the reporters that flocked to Hogwarts looking to get an interview, but he couldn't keep himself out of the papers entirely. The Daily Prophet, as well as a large number of magazines both local and foreign, reported on his every move, including his new relationship.

When newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall announced the creation of 8th year, Harry declined the invitation. The new interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had offered him a position in the Auror Training Program and he was inclined to take him up on it. But as summer continued and more and more of his friends decided to return, he changed his mind. The Auror program would be there in a year and he was sure the Minister wouldn't begrudge him the chance to finish his education. Ron, of course, was thrilled when Harry chose to join him at Hogwarts for one final year.

He, like everyone else, was required to meet with McGonagall, his new head of house Professor Vector, and the healer. Harry was sure this meeting would be nothing to worry about but the healer had brought up a lot of feelings he hadn't known he had. He left the meeting convinced that he would be denied entrance but in the end Healer Nahimana felt confident that Harry was dealing with everyone in a healthy way and would be just fine.

A week before term would start Headmistress McGonagall made all non-staff individuals leave the school so that they could prepare for the return of the students. Harry didn't feel like he would ever be comfortable returning to Grimmauld Place and, having nowhere else to go, spent the week renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron with Ron. This would be their only chance for some privacy for a while and they took full advantage, spending much of the week hiding in their room, venturing out only to buy school supplies and meet a few friends for drinks. It was the best week of Harry's life and he almost regretted his decision to return to school. In the end he knew it was for the best and at the end of the week packed his trunk with a slightly heavy heart.

So on September 1st, Harry found himself once again aboard the Hogwarts Express.

~~**~~**~~

Draco stowed his trunk in the first compartment he came to before setting off down the train's corridor, wondering if any of his housemates would be returning to school as well. He hadn't been in contact with anyone over the summer and he was not sure what to expect. What he wasn't expecting from the rest of the school was exactly what happened as he walked through the train: nothing. People all around him simply acted as if he wasn't even there. No one spoke to him ad they simply looked the other was as he passed. Even the other Slytherins didn't acknowledge his presence.

As he neared the end of the train he realized he was alone. He was the only Slytherin from sixth year and above to return. The others must have made other arrangements for school, the younger ones attending foreign schools or being home schooled and the older ones either taking their final tests at the Ministry or skipping them completely. Draco had no one.

~~**~~**~~

Harry and Ron met Hermione at King's Cross Station and they found themselves and empty compartment near the end of the train, making themselves comfortable. It felt almost as if life was back to normal. For about two minutes. Then a parade of people came walking by their compartment, all staring through the windows excitedly. Harry had been worried about this; apparently everyone want to get a glimpse of “The Savior of the Wizarding World”.

Ron simply sat next to his boyfriend, holding his hand and trying to distract him with conversation. With Hermione's help they were mildly successful, until Ron was someone he hadn't expected. “What's he doing here?” he said indignantly. 

Harry looked over and saw Draco Malfoy walking slowly past their compartment. As he watched, Draco turned his head and their eyes met. Green bored into grey and Harry saw something in those eyes he had never seen there before: fear.

“He has every right to be here, Ronald, same as you or me,” Hermione sighed. “He never did anything wrong.”

Ron glared at her. “What about letting in those Death Eaters sixth year?”

“Well, alright. He did do that. But the Ministry cleared him of all responsibility. You know the circumstances as well as everyone else. He had no choice,” the woman reasoned.

Harry ignored their conversation as he continued to watch the blond. After a few short moments Draco looked away and continued his slow walk down the corridor. Harry made a quick decision and stood up.

“He might be cleared legally but that doesn't make him innocent. He's done plenty of things to us over the –“ Ron stopped abruptly as Harry practically ran out of their compartment. “Harry! Where are you--?” But the brunet was already out in the aisle. 

“Draco, wait!” Harry called after the Slytherin as the door to his compartment slid shut behind him. Draco ignored him and continued walking. “Draco!” Harry pushed his way through the gathering crowd of people wanting to see him. “Draco, please wait.”

Draco hesitated before turning into the last compartment on the train. Harry tried to make his way down the corridor but it was too full of people. He couldn't get anywhere now. He was stuck.

“Harry! Tell us how you defeated You-Know-Who!” “Can I have your autograph?” “Harry! Harry! Harry!” the people around him called. He sighed and knew it was no use. He turned and tried to push his way back to his own compartment but couldn't move in that direction either.

“Oy, everyone, out of the way!” Ron shouted from the doorway. “He's my boyfriend and I want him back!”

~~**~~**~~

Draco had been surprised when his eyes met Harry's. There was something different in those green orbs. Gone were the anger and hate of the past seven years. They had been replaced with, Draco thought, concern. Then Harry had yelled his name, his first name. He had never heard it said by the brunet in all the time they'd been rivals and he found it stirred something deep inside him. He had almost turned around, but then he's heard the voices of Harry's new fans and just wanted to continue to be invisible. He entered the last compartment on the train, which thankfully only held one person and she seemed distracted by a magazine.

Draco sat by the window and watched as tree after tree rushed by. After several silent minutes he looked away from the window and at the girl sitting across from him. She had long blond hair and mismatched socks. Draco was sure he'd seen her before but so much of his life before that summer was a blur of terror and fear and he couldn't remember who she was. He watched her with mild curiosity for a few minutes. As she turned the page of her magazine she seemed to finally realize she wasn't alone. “Oh, hi,” she said in an airy voice. Draco nodded once. “You're Draco Malfoy.” She tilted her head slightly to the left as Draco nodded again. “I'm Luna Lovegood.”

Ah yes, Draco recognized the name. And after another moment he finally realized exactly who she was. She was one of the people who;d been held in the cellar of his old home. He frowned and looked away from her, ashamed. “It's okay Draco,” Luna said. Draco looked up in surprise. She was staring at him with her big silvery-grey eyes and smiling widely. “You didn't kidnap me.”

Draco wondered if she really did not hold him even a tiny bit responsible. She continued to smile at him for another few moments before she returned to reading her magazine. Draco shook his head slightly in amazement. Luna really was an odd girl.

~~**~~**~~

Harry settled back into his seat next to Ron in their compartment, thinking about Draco. Ron laced their fingers together and watched him for a long moment. Eventually Harry spoke, “I'm going to make friends with him.”

Ron's jaw dropped. “Are you bloody insane?”

Harry chuckled lightly, “Maybe. But he's all alone. You know none of the other older Slytherins are coming back.”

“Yeah, so why did he?” Ron asked angrily.

“For the same reasons we did,” Hermione suggested, “to finish school, take our NEWTs, and enjoy a little peace.”

Ron frowned. “But he's still Malfoy.”

“The war changed us all,” Harry stated. “Why couldn't it have changed him too?”

“I don't like it.” Ron continued to frown. “But you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?”

Harry grinned. “Of course.” He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.

Ron sighed. “You're just lucky I care about you so much.”

Harry's grin widened as he gave the redhead another, more passionate kiss.

~~**~~**~~

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, both Harry (along with Ron and Hermione) and Draco waited in their compartments until the train was empty, though neither knew the other was still there. Eventually they exited their compartments and their eyes met briefly. Harry smiled, but Draco looked away quickly.

They all made their way off the train and across the platform. Harry was glad to see that there were very few students still waiting for a carriage. He hoped that everyone would get over the fact that their favorite war hero was at school quickly. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the small group waiting for a carriage, making sure to stay at the back and trying not to bring attention to their presence. Harry looked around for Draco, who stood off the the side, appearing to be avoiding everyone.

The platform emptied surprisingly fast and soon the last carriage pulled up in front of them. Hermione and Ron climbed into it immediately. Harry hesitated, looking over his shoulder at Draco. The blond stood there in silence, looking down at his feet. “You coming?” Harry called over to him.

Draco looked up. His eyes met Harry's once again. He had figured that he was simply walk up to the school but with one look at the Gryffindor he changed his mind. He nodded once and took a step toward the carriage. 

Harry grinned and climbed in next to his redheaded lover, kissing his cheek and whispering warningly, “Be nice.”

Ron furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask what Harry meant when Draco stepped up into the small space. Hermione slid over to make room and the blond sat down across from Harry. Ron glared over at his boyfriend as the carriage started moving. The four of them sat in an awkward silence for several long minutes. Harry entwined his fingers with Ron's and gave him a sweet smile before turning his attention to the Slytherin. “Draco,” Harry said gently.

Draco continued to looked down, now staring at his hands folded in his lap. “I'm sorry about your father,” Harry told him quietly. Draco didn't look up but nodded once. He didn't know what to think about this statement from his one-time rival. Was Harry just trying to get a reaction out of him ro was he being truthful? Draco wasn't sure.

Harry frowned. He didn't think Draco believed him. He opened his mouth to say more but Hermione quickly shook her head. Harry closed his mouth; if Hermione thought it was a bad idea then it probably was. Instead he looked back at Ron, who was still glaring at him. He smiled again and gave the other Gryffindor another quick kiss. Ron's expression softened slightly and he finally turned away, looking out the window next to him.

Draco watched Harry through the fringe of his now longer hair as the brunet kissed his boyfriend. The one thing Draco had kept up with that summer was the Daily Prophet so he knew all about their relationship. The Prophet had become a surprisingly accurate source of information since the end of the war. As the couple shared a simply kiss something deep inside Draco broke a little. There was something he was sure he would never have: love.

Hermione watched the boys in the carriage with interest. She had known that Draco was returning to Hogwarts; she'd overheard Headmistress McGonagall discussing it with Professor Higgs a few days before they had to leave. She had had a feeling that Harry would want to try to make friends with the blond once he knew he was around. His new outlook on life was fairly easy to figure out and it included forgiving all those who had hurt him in the past. She had quickly made the decision to not get involved one way or the other. She no longer hated Draco, having heard the pieced together story of his adolescence told during his trial, but she wasn't sure she was ready to be his friend. No matter what happened she knew that this year was going to be an interesting one. She would just sit back and enjoy the ride.

The silence in the carriage continued as they approached the castle. Harry's mind raced as he looked back and forth between Ron and Draco. He wanted Draco to know that he didn't have to be alone, that people cared about him, but he didn't want to upset Ron. His lover had been through a lot during the war, just like everyone else, but it had made him a bit touchy about some things. Especially things that involved Harry. Harry wasn't sure just how far he could push him. When he'd told Ron the story of his trip into the forest to face Voldemort (and his own death) Ron had nearly had a breakdown. He hadn't let Harry out of his sight for nearly two whole weeks straight. This was different but Harry didn't know how he would handle having someone he'd despised for so long hanging around his boyfriend.

As the carriage pulled up in front of Hogwarts Harry knew that befriending Draco was the right thing to do. Whatever came with that he would just have to deal with. Draco deserved to no longer be afraid. 

~~**~~**~~

Draco sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table, as he'd become accustomed to. The other students in his house hadn't spoken a single word to him since the start of term. They even left a sizable gap between him and them at the table. Draco was used to it now.

The first month of school had been surprisingly lonely for Draco. He had expected to be hated, to be outwardly despised. But the entire school seemed to be in agreement. Draco was not to be acknowledged. No one spoke to him in class, no one mocked him in the hallway, no one cursed him as he walked across the grounds. He was invisible to them. 

Invisible to nearly everyone, that is. Harry Potter was the only one who spoke to him. The brunet seemed determined to draw Draco out of his shell. But Draco didn't want that. Everytime he saw Harry with Ron that thing deep inside him broke a little more. All he wanted was to get through his last year of school and get away from the shadow of his past.

The thing that was starting to worry him was how sometimes his loneliness felt more like darkness. It surrounded him and was starting to close in on him. He was sure that it would completely take over if he kept watching Harry. So he did his best to avoid the Gryffindor.

~~**~~**~~

Harry was starting to really worry about Draco. There was something wrong with him. Harry hadn't heard Draco speak a single word. Even the professors seemed to have noticed and they stopped calling on him during class. And every time Harry tried to draw Draco out, the other man either walked away or ignored him. Harry didn't know why Draco was being so distant.

On top of all this, the look in Draco's eyes was changing. The fear was still there but something else was creeping up on it. Something that worried Harry more than anything else. It was an emptiness that Harry recognized at once. And emptiness that he knew would soon be followed by enclosing darkness. Draco was in danger of being pulled into the horror and despair that the darkness brought.

Harry was all too familiar with the darkness. In his time with the Dursleys before Hogwarts, Harry had been pulled down into the black abyss. It was only his strong will to make something of himself, to prove Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wrong, that kept him from giving in completely. But what would keep Draco from giving in? Especially if he wouldn't let anyone close to him.

~~**~~**~~

It was late in the evening one day in early October when Ron had finally had enough. He sat with his boyfriend, snuggled up in an armchair near the fireplace. The common Room was nearly empty; the only other people left were Hermione and Ginny, both of whom had books and parchment spread out on tables at the other end of the room. “Alright, that's it,” Ron grumbled. “What is wrong with you?”

Harry looked at Ron in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“You've been awfully distracted lately.” Ron frowned. “What has you so preoccupied?”

Harry sighed. “Draco.”

Ron's frown deepened. He had hoped Harry would give up on his pointless quest to make friends with the Slytherin. “Look, maybe he just doesn't want to be your friend.”

“You probably wouldn't understand, but I know that there's something serious happening with him.”

“You mean the no-talking thing? I think it's quite refreshing,” Ron gave a small smile.

“No, Ron,” Harry said, exhasperated. “It's what I see in his eyes. There's something there that scares me.” Ron looked confused but didn't say anything. Harry figured it was time to try to explain his concern to his boyfriend. “Look, back before I knew I was a wizard I was in a very bad place. I was surrounded by darkness and it was trying to swallow me. I don't know what would have happened if I had given in, but I know it wouldn't have been pretty.”

Ron held Harry tighter, concern evident in his eyes. “Oh, love, I – I didn't know.”

Harry kissed Ron gently. “It's okay. I knew I couldn't let it take over. But I think that darkness is trying to get Draco.”

“How do you know?”

“It's in his eyes. I had the same look in mine back then,” Harry explained, frowning. “I think I could help him, if he'd just let me.” Harry rested his head on Ron's shoulder. “Why won't he let me help him?”

Ron rested his cheek on top of Harry's head. He pulled Harry closer and closed his eyes. Harry had given him a lot to think about.

~~**~~**~~

As the end of October neared so did the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was looking forward to spending the day out with his boyfriend. A few days before he was sitting in his Potions class, worried about a certain blond and having a hard time focusing. He was supposed to be brewing a particularly difficult potion but he kept losing his place in the instructions.

“Ten minutes left, class,” Professor Turin announced.

Harry panicked and began throwing the last ingredients into his cauldron haphazardly. She stirred twenty-five times clockwise as quick as possible and as he took a step back his potion exploded. Harry stood there, covered in purple goop, as the rest of class (except Draco) laughed loudly.

“Alright everyone, settle down,” Turin called over the laughter. “Class will have to be dismissed early. Mr. Potter, please stay behind to clean up your mess.”

Twenty minutes later Harry stormed into thee Great Hall for lunch and threw himself into a seat next to Ron. The redhead watched as Harry practically threw food onto his plate. “What's wrong, love?”

“Turin gave me detention. All day Saturday,” Harry growled, glaring at his plate like it had insulted his family going back at least four generations.

“What?” Ron asked, indignant. 'Why'd she do that?”

Harry frowned. “She spent the whole time I was cleaning telling me how bad I am at potions and I just snapped.” He sighed. “I may have yelled some inappropriate things at her.”

“Harry!” Hermione explained, shocked.

Harry hung his head in shame. “I know, 'Mione. I screwed up. I'm sorry, Ron. Looks like I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade.”

Ron frowned and heaved a small sigh. “It's alright, Harry.”

Harry looked up at his lover. “No, it's not.”

“You're right, but there's nothing we can do about it now.”

Harry nodded slowly and gave Ron a small kiss, murmuring, “You're amazing.”

Ron blushed slightly and turned back to his food.

~~**~~**~~

Draco had looked forward to the first Hogsmeade weekend for quite some time. Not because he wanted to go to the small wizarding village but because it meant that there would be far fewer people in the school. It would be much easier for him to find some space outside of his dorm where he could be alone. Because even though he was lonely, he didn't want to be around people. He preferred the silence of an empty class room to the noise of the Common Room. He spent a lot of time at the back of the library, just to be able to be out of his dorm room.

He planned on using this time when more than half the students would be away to wander around the school. He wanted to explore the newly put-back-together areas without other people around. He wanted to re-live some of his memories, both good and bad.

He took his time eating breakfast, wanting to wait until everyone going to Hogsmeade had left before heading out. After the Great Hall had emptied completely and the plates had been cleared, Draco finally stood up and began to walk. He wasn't really sure where he was going; he just let his feet go where they wanted. As he turned a corner somewhere on the second floor he collided with something rather solid.

“Merlin's beard! Watch where – “ Ron stopped mid-sentence, surprised to see he'd ran headlong into Draco Malfoy. “Oh,” he mumbled, “it's you.”

Draco took a step to the side and put his head down. He started walking again but was stopped when the redhead spoke once more. “Wait!” Ron called after him.

Ron quickly moved down the hall and stood in front of the blond. “Aren't you going into Hogsmeade?” Draco shook his head. “Why not?” Ron asked, confused. Draco shrugged. Ron frowned; maybe Harry was onto something. He stood there watching Draco, hoping the other man would look up. Eventually he got tired of waiting. “Look at me,” he demanded gently.

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes met blue. Draco watched as the expression in Ron's eyes went from annoyed confusion to concern to determination. 

“Come on,” Ron said suddenly. “You're coming to Hogsmeade with me.” Without giving Draco a chance to even process what he'd said, Ron grabbed the Slytherin by the wrist and pulled him back in the direction of the Entrance Hall. Draco wasn't able to object; he didn't think he had a chance of convincing the redhead to let him go when he couldn’t even find the words to speak to his own mother. Ron pulled him out to the gates of Hogwarts, where Filch was just finishing checking people off on his list.

Filch grumbled as Ron and Draco appeared in front of him. “You're late.”

“Oh, come on,” Ron sighed. “You're still right here.” Filch glared at them but checked them off on his list, saying nothing. “Thanks!” Ron grinned before starting off down the path, still pulling Draco along with him. “Where should we go first?” Ron asked. “We have to go to Honeydukes and Zonko's of course. And I want to stop in The Three Broomsticks at some point...”

Draco listened as Ron continued to plan out the day. He wasn't sure why he wasn't putting up more of a fight. All he knew was that Ron's constant chatter was actually kind of soothing. He could listen to the other man without thinking and without feeling as if he was about to drown in the encroaching darkness.

He followed Ron through Hogsmeade as the morning passed, listening to the Gryffindor talk almost nonstop. Draco wondered if he'd ever run out of things to say. Ron talked about school, Quidditch, his family and his friends. He even talked about his relationship with Harry for a bit. It was the first time Draco had been able to think about the couple and not feel that horrible loneliness in his chest, although he didn't know why. Something about Ron's upbeat and nonchalant attitude was lifting his spirits in a way nothing else had been able to in a very long time.

“Let's grab some lunch,” Ron suggested midday as they moved down High Street. “How about at The Three Broomsticks?”

Draco shrugged. Ron sighed and stopped walking. Draco continued his slow pace for a few more steps before he realized Ron wasn't beside him. He turned around and stared at his feet. “Draco,” Ron said gently. There was a long pause while Ron waited to see if the Slytherin would look up. “Look at me.”

Draco looked up, feeling suddenly tense even if he couldn't have explained why. Ron looked at him for a long moment, taking a couple steps toward him. The look in Ron's eyes was impossible to discern. Draco was just about to look back down at his feet when Ron spoke again. “Why won't you answer me?” He tone was still gentle, but pleading now as well. “Why won't you talk to anyone?”

Draco frowned and shrugged again. There was no answer; or at least not a satisfying one. The truth was Draco didn't even know why he wasn't speaking. He just knew that the words got lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth.

Ron took another step toward Draco, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. “What is going on with you?”

Draco opened his mouth but no sounds would come out. He shook his head slowly instead. Ron watched him struggle, looking into his grey eyes and seeing the emptiness that Harry had been so worried about lately. He finally understood exactly what his boyfriend had been saying and he wasn't going to let Draco keep pushing people away. Whatever the Slytherin had done in the past no longer mattered. No one deserved to be swallowed by darkness.

A smile slowly spread across Ron's face as he released Draco. “Let's go have some food.” He grabbed Draco by the wrist again and pulled him the rest of the way to the popular pub. Draco wasn't sure what had happened in the street, but something seemed to have changed between them. Ron continued his endless chatter but there was an underlying current of determination and a new found ease between them.

Ron ordered lunch for both of them and found them a table. Soon they were joined by Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Surprisingly, Draco found their presence much less upsetting that he would have thought. As the group chatted, laughed and joked, Draco found himself relaxing and feeling more like a regular eighteen year old than he ever had.

The group spent a lot of time at The Three Broomsticks, ordering drinks as needed and having a wonderful time. Draco actually found himself smiling at one point in the afternoon and couldn't believe it. Ron beamed at him and told another joke, obviously trying to keep the smile on Draco's face.

Eventually it was time to head back up to the school. Draco was surprised to find that they had spent the entire afternoon in one spot and that he had actually had a good time. Ron and his friends were surprisingly nice people and each of them had treated him as if they'd been friends instead of enemies the past seven years.

They made their way back up to Hogwarts together but Draco feel to the back of the group. He knew that as soon as they returned to the school they would go their separate ways. He would be alone once more. The day had been a nice break, but that was all it had been: a break. The darkness was already creeping back up on him.

Ron slowed his pace so that he was walking next to Draco. Ron could see the other student starting to shut down already. He just hoped that whatever progress he'd made that day would stick around and Ron started planning his next chance to drag Draco along with him as they neared the Entrance Hall. He also couldn't wait to tell Harry all about their day. He knew the brunet would be thrilled.

Ron looked over at Draco and smiled when he caught the blond's eye. Draco gave him a quick but small smile in return before looking back down. Just before they entered the Great Hall Ron stopped Draco, grabbing him by the wrist one last time. “Don't keep pushing everyone away, Draco.” Ron glanced over at Harry, who was looking curiously in their direction. Draco followed his line of sight. “Some of us just want to help.” Ron dropped Draco's wrist and turned to enter the hall, waving a quick goodbye to the Slytherin as he walked away.

Draco surreptitiously watched Ron join Harry at the Gryffindor table as he took his own seat and filled his plate with food. Ron immediately started talking and waving his arms about enthusiastically. Harry's face broke into a huge grin and he looked over at Draco. Their eyes met and they held their gaze for many long seconds. Draco hadn't thought it possible but Harry's smile grew even bigger before his attention was pulled back to his boyfriend.

Draco ate in his usual silence, thinking about his unusual day. It had been much better than he'd expected and it made him realize something. The more he isolated himself, the more the darkness closed in. All he had to do was let people in. He considered Ron's last words as he looked down the Slytherin table. In the past, his housemates had been all he needed but now they wanted nothing to do with him. He turned his head back to the Gryffindor table. The only person that had shown any interest in being his friend before that day had been Harry and Draco had been pushing him away from day one. Would Harry have given up on him by now? Draco vowed then and there to no longer ignore the brunet if he approached him again.

~~**~~**~~

The news of Ron's day with Draco lifted Harry's spirits immensely. He'd had a long hard day in detention in the dungeons and had gone up dinner half expecting to meet a grumpy Ron. No matter what the redhead had said Harry was sure Ron was upset that he was missing their first Hogsmeade trip of the year. But Ron couldn't stop talking about the day and the blond. Harry was excited to hear that his boyfriend finally understood why he was worried. Not only that but Ron admitted he wanted to help Draco as well. “No one deserves to live like that,” Ron told him as they made their way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Ron had spent all of dinner telling Harry every detail of their trip into the village and now as they settled into the Common Room Ron lapsed into silent contemplation. After a couple of minutes he inquired, “Do you think he'll want to do something like that again?”

Harry laced his fingers with his lover's and considered the question. “I hope so. From what you say, he was making some real progress. Maybe he'll realize he needs help.”

“Hey!” Ron exclaimed suddenly. “Maybe he'll stop ignoring you now!”

Harry grinned. “I can only hope.”

~~**~~**~~

Draco sat at his usual table in the library several days later, working on an essay for Charms. The library was empty of all any other students, as it was a beautiful afternoon outside; probably one of the last few nice days left of the year. Draco looked over at his Charms book, checking a couple facts before he could continue. He heard more than saw someone join him. He continued to read his textbook, ignoring whoever had sat down.

Harry sat across from Draco and watched the blond for several silent minutes. He wondered what he should say; any other time he'd tried speaking to Draco the Slytherin had not responded. What could he say this time that might change that? Finally he couldn't stand the quiet. “Hey,” he said, but then stopped. Draco glanced up from his work for a brief moment, his way of acknowledging the greeting. Harry gave him his sweetest smile and spoke again. “Harry Potter,” he held out a hand, “that's what they call me.”

Draco's lips twitched into a tiny smile for only a second but he reached out and shook Harry's hand. Over seven years had passed since Draco had offered his own hand to Harry and now, with the tables reversed, Draco couldn’t help but see an odd sort of backwards parallel. Then, Draco had been an arrogant little prat looking to make powerful allies. Harry had turned him down because he could easily read this about him. Now, Harry offered his hand in genuine friendship and Draco accepted because he could easily read this about him.

Harry grinned. It was obvious that something had changed in the blond after his day with Ron As Draco turned back to his essay Harry let him mind wander slightly. He had always known that Ron was a wonderful person but he was starting to really appreciate just how amazing his lover really was. One day with the redhead and Draco wasn't running from him. Just maybe he and Ron could pull Draco back from the edge of that dark abyss.

Harry looked back over at Draco and watched him closely. The emptiness was still in his eyes, and so was the fear, but there was the tiniest hint of something else as well. Something Harry associated with the most important thing he could imagine: Hope. Harry wanted to say something to encourage that hope and he wracked his brain for the perfect thing. 

“Draco,” he practically whispered before pausing. He waited for the blond to look over at him. It took a minute but eventually he did. “I just want to make sure you know that if you need anything I'm right here. No matter what it is.” He took a slow breath and looked deep into Draco's grey eyes. “I promise that you'll never be lonely again. If you let me be your friend, that is.”

Draco swallowed hard; the look in Harry's eyes was intense and hard to read. He considered the brunet's words and then nodded once. If he'd been able to speak he knew he would have had a hard time finding the right words to express what this meant to him. He hoped that Harry would understand anyway. Harry's smile widened and Draco went back to his Charms essay.

~~**~~**~~

Draco spent the next few weeks spending his days in the least expected way possible. Harry joined him in the library most days after class. They studied together in silence that was only broken whenever Ron or Hermione would join them. During class, he found himself joined by various combinations of the Golden Trio depending on who was in each class with him. Whenever Harry was busy with Quidditch practice, Ron (who had decided that playing keeper, or any other position, just wasn't really for him) would drag him around the school chattering endlessly; telling amusing tales of his and Harry's exploits and jokes he'd learned from his brothers. He rarely had a moment alone. In fact, the only time he was away from his new friends was at meal times and after curfew. And usually by the time he made it back to his dorm he was exhausted. Being friends Harry and Ron was tiring and he wondered frequently how anyone managed it. 

Before he knew it Christmas was just around the corner. When the sign up sheet to stay at Hogwarts went up in the Common Room, Draco was the first in Slytherin to put down his name. He wasn't ready to face a Christmas in a home that wasn't Malfoy Manor. The house in London his mother had bought just didn't feel like home, nowhere did anymore. His mother would be fine without him.

Harry brought up the holiday that afternoon as they sat in the library. “Are you going home for break?” The Gryffindor was never one for subtlety and Draco was starting to appreciate this quality in the other man. He looked up from his Arithmancy book and shook his head no. 

“Yeah, me neither,” Harry said, even though that wasn't exactly true. It wasn't really a lie either. He had been invited to stay at the Burrow for break, but now that he knew Draco was staying he would too.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at the brunet. He had assumed Harry would join his boyfriend's family for the break. The news that he wasn't surprised Draco.

“The Weasley's invited me to stay with them,” Harry told him, knowing that the Slytherin was concerned, “but I want a quiet Christmas. Things out there can be a bit hectic when you're me.”

~~**~~**~~

“I've decided top stay here for Christmas,” Harry announced at dinner that night.

Ron dropped his fork and looked up at his boyfriend, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. “What?!?!” he almost shouted.

“I'm staying at Hogwarts,” Harry repeated calmly.

Ron glared angrily at his boyfriend. “But you're supposed to come home with me.”

Harry frowned. “The Burrow's not my home, not really.” He paused. He might as well just tell the redhead the truth. “But that's not it. Draco's staying here.”

“You know it could be your home if you just accepted it,” Ron told him, his glare softening.

“I know, love,” Harry said, reaching across the table to take Ron's hand in his. “But the Burrow will never truly be my home, no matter how much we both want it to be.” Ron nodded sadly. “And Draco needs me more here than I need to get away from here. I made a promise that he wouldn't be lonely anymore. I can't leave him now.”

Ron squeezed his hand and nodded. “Alright, I'll stay too then.”

“No, Ron. You go home to your family.”

“But – “

“I mean it,” Harry said firmly. “Go home. It's the first Christmas since the war; you all deserve to be together.”

“It won't be the same without you.” Ron frowned again. “Will you be alright?”

“I'll miss you terribly. But I'll make it.”

Ron nodded in resignation. “I'll miss you too.”

~~**~~**~~

Hermione had spent much of the past two months quietly watching her two best friends and Draco. She was sure of a few things and suspected a few more. She knew that Draco was quickly becoming a permanent part of their little group. She knew that, while Ron had initially objected, the redhead had warmed to the blond extremely quickly. This led Hermione to suspect that Ron might harbor deeper feelings for Draco than he realized.

She also knew that Harry was getting extremely close to Draco as well. She suspected that his feelings for the Slytherin were growing into something more too. She knew Ron and Harry loved each other very much. She knew that Draco was finally making progress; the darkness that had threatened him was receding, thanks to Ron and Harry. And lastly, she suspected that Draco was falling for both men, though he probably didn't even realize it was happening.

She worried about what these growing feelings would do to all those involved. It could end up badly, tearing them all apart. It could ruin Harry and Ron's relationship; it was still so new. It could push Draco over the edge into that dark abyss.

But it could also be the best thing to happen to all three of them. If they opened their hearts and let their feelings guide them they could come out of this better than ever. She just had to sit back and wait to see what happened, vowing to stay out of their way no matter which direction they headed.

~~**~~**~~

Harry and Ron spent the last evening before winter break in bed together. They were about to spend two weeks apart; the first time they wouldn't be near each other since they'd started dating. They snogged, cuddled, and (of course) shagged late into the night, finally falling sleep around three in the morning.

When they woke only a few short hours later they remained in bed as long as possible. When it was almost time for Ron to leave Harry spoke in a near whisper. “There was a time when I was alone,” he started. Ron listened curiously. “Nowhere to go and no place to call home. My only friend was the man in the moon and even sometimes he would go away too.” Harry found this harder to say than he had expected. He rarely talked about painful things, but he was setting up something that was much happier. “Then one day I met a little redheaded boy on a train to a fantastical new school and my life was never the same again.” He smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “I love you.”

Ron smiled back. “I love you too.” Their lips met in a kiss so full of meaning it stole their breath away and when it ended it was Ron's turn to speak softly. “My life changed that day too. Meeting that scrawny, messy-haired boy was the best moment of my life. These next two weeks will be hard, but I know that we will both be fine.”

They shared another passionate kiss before they were interrupted by one of their dorm-mates. “Oy!” Seamus shouted. “Train's gonna leave without you if ya don't hurry up, mate!”

Ron pulled away from Harry reluctantly and stuck his head through the curtains. “Alright, alright, I'm coming.”

“I bet that's what you told Harry last night!” Dean laughed.

Ron glared at him, blushing bright red, and retreated back behind the safety of the curtains. Harry chuckled and pulled Ron down into one last languid kiss.

~~**~~**~~

Draco made his way slowly up to the Great Hall. He had waited until everyone had left for the train to venture out of his dorm. Very few people were staying at Hogwarts so there would only be a handful of students at breakfast that morning. He sat at his usual spot at the Slytherin table, though he could have sat anywhere; he was the only student in his house not headed home for Christmas. He surveyed the hall as he filled his plate with food.

There were two Ravenclaws, huddled together over an ancient book, and four Hufflepuffs, laughing merrily together. At the other end of the hall at the Gryffindor table sat Harry, all by himself. Harry was the only student from his house staying behind as well. This surprised Draco slightly. Harry had many friends, but here he was, alone. Why hadn't any of them stayed behind with him?

Harry waved at him, a big smile on his face. Draco smiled back and then looked back down at his plate as something fluttered unexpectedly in his stomach. Spending so much time with Harry was making him feel things he'd never felt before. Things he'd never thought he's feel, ever. But there was a big problem: Harry had Ron. He stared at his food, no longer hungry. He stood up suddenly and rushed out of the hall.

Harry's smile quickly faded as he watched Draco practically run from the Great Hall. Harry knew the other man hadn't had enough time to eat and he wondered what could have caused him to leave so suddenly. Harry stood up and rushed after Draco, hoping the blond hadn't gotten too far.

By the time he reached the Entrance Hall there was no sign of Draco. Harry had to make a quick guess as to which direction he had gone. After only two second's hesitation Harry turned and ran down the stairs towards the dungeons. He only hoped he was right.

He practically flew down each flight of stairs and ran as fast as he could down empty corridors. Finally, he turned a corner and saw a familiar blond head. “Draco!” Harry called, still running. “Wait!” Draco stopped, but didn't turn around. Harry skidded to a halt behind him, panting. “Draco,” he gasped, “why'd you leave so suddenly?”

Draco didn't respond and didn't move. Harry took a few moments to catch his breath and slow down his thudding heart. Draco's body was visibly tense as he stood there, waiting for Harry to speak again. “Draco,” Harry said again. “Turn around.” When the Slytherin didn't move, Harry took him by the shoulder and turned him. Harry looked at Draco for a long moment, trying to read the body language he'd gotten so good at decoding. Something was very obviously bothering the blond, but Harry just couldn't figure out what it was. He placed a hand under Draco's chin and tipped the other man's head up, whispering, “Look at me.”

Grey eyes met green. Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes for a long moment before speaking again. “What's wrong, Draco? Please answer me. Please.” Draco remained as silent as he had been all year and let his eyes slide downward, breaking the link between them. Eventually he shrugged dejectedly. Harry let his arms drop to his side as Draco turned away from him emotionally. He continued to watch the other student for another moment before he sighed quietly and turned away. He made it only two steps before a voice he hadn't heard in months rang out through the silence.

“Harry,” Draco said, his voice quiet and full of pain.

Harry turned back around. Draco closed the distance between them and their lips met in a surprisingly searing kiss. Harry responded immediately, letting feelings he'd been ignoring for some time flow into the kiss. They stayed this way for several long moments, the only changing was the wrapping of arms around each other. 

After what felt like an eternity to the men but was really less than a minute, Harry's brain kicked into gear and he realized what he was doing. He jumped back, stumbling and landing hard on his rear a few paces from the blond. His mind reeled as he tried processing his many thoughts, which consisted not only of the Slytherin in front of him but also of the boyfriend he's told just that morning that he'd loved him for the first time.

Draco gasped, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. A second later and he turned and ran down the hall, turning the next corner and vanishing from sight. Harry didn't notice Draco's disappearance as he stood and walked in a daze toward his own dorm. His eyes filled with tears but he didn't let them fall until he was safely hidden behind the curtains of his four-poster bed.

~~**~~**~~

Draco threw himself across his bed. In less than a minute he had ruined the only friendships he would probably ever have again. All because he couldn't control his stupid impulses. Sure, he had developed deeper feelings for Harry but that did not mean he had to act on them. But something about the intense way Harry's eyes had bored into his had stripped his last reserve. He had acted without thought. How very Gryffindor of him.

And he had ruined everything. Harry would never want to see him again. And when Ron found out what happened he would probably hex him into oblivion. He could feel the darkness that had been receding over the past several weeks already creeping back up on him. It wouldn't be long before it dragged him under. Possibly for good this time.

~~~**~~**~~

Harry was miserable. This was the second worse Christmas he'd ever had, only beat by the previous year when he'd been attacked by a Horcrux-snake hiding in an old woman. He'd ruined the best thing in his life with one unthinking moment. And the feeling that had flood through him in that moment were intense and confusing. He loved Ron, there was no doubt about that. But he was beginning to realize he was in love with Draco as well.

He spent the rest of break hiding in Gryffindor Tower, only venturing out for meals. He hoped to avoid Draco but after a week of no sign of the blond at any meals, Harry couldn't help but worry. Another day and he knew something had to be done to help the Slytherin. But he didn't think he could face him. So he did the only he could think of: he sent Kreacher to check on Draco and take him food. But he made sure to tell the house elf that he did not want to know anything about how the blond was doing. He didn't think he could handle even hearing about the other man.

~~**~~**~~

Draco couldn't move. He hadn't moved in days. Hadn't eaten anything in longer than he could remember. The darkness had finally taken over completely and Draco felt like he was drowning in it. The sudden appearance of a house elf with a try full of food didn't even get a reaction out of him. The old elf told him that Harry had sent him to bring food and then disappeared. 

So Harry still cared about him? This one thought made this fluttering in his stomach return briefly and he held onto it as long as possible. It was the first feeling he'd had since he'd kissed the brunet. It hurt more than it should and Draco didn't like the pain. He didn't want to feel it, he wanted to be numb. But even the darkness wasn't numbing.

He sat up slowly, slightly dizzy from the lack of food in his system. He blinked at his surroundings and reached for his wand. His fingers fumbled on it before closing around the handle. His mind went blank as he moved the wand in a quick slashing movement across his arm. The physical pain was brief but the sight of the dark red liquid smoothly flowing from the fresh cut chased away all feeling, physical and emotional alike. The relief was short lived and he couldn't stop himself from repeating the motion.

Again.

And again.

And again...

When Kreacher returned later that day the sight that greeted him was shocking, even to an elf who had seen many horrors in his lifetime. With a loud pop the house elf disapparated, returning a moment later with Madam Pomfrey in tow. The healer gasped loudly and quickly set to work.

~~**~~**~~

Ron whistled happily as he made his way through Hogwarts, looking for his boyfriend. It had been a lovely break with his family but he had missed Harry (and Draco, though he would deny it if asked) so very much. He was glad to be back and couldn’t wait to see his other half. He found Harry sitting in Gryffindor Tower sitting in one of the comfy armchairs, staring blankly into the fire. It was obvious with just a single glance that something was wrong. Ron frowned slightly but then decided he would act as if he had noticed nothing until he had a better idea what was going on. He stood behind Harry and smiled down at him. “Hello, love.”

Harry looked up and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Hey.”

Ron moved around the chair and when Harry opened his arms to him he curled himself into the chair with the other man. Whatever was bothering Harry couldn't be that bad, Ron hoped as he settled against his boyfriend. “Love you. Missed you.”

Harry placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “You too, love.”

Ron smiled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Whatever was upsetting the other Gryffindor would come out in due time. But Ron was pretty sure it had something to do with Draco, and while this probably should have bothered him he found that it didn't. Whatever had happened between his lover and the blond didn't matter as long as Ron could still be wrapped up in Harry's arms.

~~**~~**~~

When Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts she made her way slowly through the castle, parting ways with Ron and the first floor. She had several things she wanted to do before heading up to her dorm to unpack. She made her rounds, checking in with various students from other houses and professors on the way. She had spent the first half of the year setting up an inter-house tutoring program, not that either of her best friends had noticed.

She didn't blame them for their lack of attention to her. Boys had short attention spans anyways and Ron and Harry were busy with their studies, each other, and Draco. The blond alone was enough to keep anyone sufficiently occupied.

Somewhere on the fifth floor, Hermione got some very disturbing news. She rushed to the hospital wing to verify the rumors and was quickly ushered inside by a harried Madam Pomfrey. “Miss Granger, perhaps you can help. Follow me.” The healer led her over to the one occupied be and frowned down at the frail, sleeping blond figure.

“It's true?” Hermione gasped lightly.

“I'm afraid so. He was found by Mr. Potter's house elf in a state that it's a miracle he has survived. He won't eat, he's rarely away, and the only thing keeping him alive right now is an unhealthy amount of magic.” She paused. “Do you know anything about what might have put him in this state?” Hermione shook her head. She had some suspicions, but nothing that she could verify at the moment. Madam Pomfrey sighed. “Very well then. If something doesn't change soon, I'm not sure how much longer he can keep going in this state. Perhaps you could sit with him a while, a visitor might do him good.”

“Of course.” Hermione took a seat next to Draco's bed as the healer went back to her office. Hermione studied the Slytherin for a few minutes. “Oh Draco, what happened?”

Draco moaned slightly and moved restlessly. He grumbled and said in a quiet voice, “Harry...”

Hermione knew instantly what she had to do. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, “It's alright dear. You'll pull through this.” The placed a gentle kiss on his unexpectedly cold forehead and jumped up. 

She ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower but froze when she entered the Common Room. She quickly assessed the situation. Harry was obviously upset about something but not so upset that he actually knew about Draco's current dire state. So, she theorized, whatever had pushed Draco over the edge was related to Harry. Ron obviously knew something had happened between his boyfriend and the blond. But he wasn't upset about it. He seemed to have come to terms with the complicated feelings stirring between the three of them much quicker than she had expected and was feeling absolutely at ease.

Hermione approached the couple carefully. “Hey guys.”

“Hey 'Mione,” Ron replied cheerily.

“Hi,” harry greeted quietly.

“Ron, can I have a word with you real quick?”

“Uh, sure,” Ron said slowly. He stood up, Harry didn't really seem to notice the movement, and followed Hermione to a quiet corner. 

Hermione told him everything she had heard and seen. Ron's frown grew as she talked and he glanced nervously over at his lover. “I don't think he even knows yet.”

Hermione shook her head. “Look, something must have happened. But I think you already know that.” She paused and Ron nodded. “Draco needs Harry right now. And you, even if he doesn't realize it. You've got to do something.”

Ron considered Hermione's words and knew she was right. “I'll fix this,” he said, mustering all of his confidence. Without waiting for a response from the woman he turned and marched over to his boyfriend. “Harry,” he said in a fierce tone.

Harry looked up at him but remained silent. Ron could see sadness and guilt in his eyes and knew this wouldn't help anyone. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him out of the chair. “We need to talk,” he told the brunet as he started pulling him toward their dorm. 

Ron thanked Merlin silently that their dorm was empty when they arrived and he pushed Harry down to sit on his bed. Ron took a steadying breath before letting his words flow without thinking about them, allowing his heart to take over. “Look, love, I know something happened between you and Draco.” Harry winced but made no protest. “And honestly I don't care.” Harry looked up in surprise. “I hope it wasn't anything more than a kiss but even if it was I don't care. And I don't want to know about it either.

“I forgive you. And I forgive him. It doesn't matter.” Ron smiled. “I still love you and I always will.”

“I love you too,” Harry replied, relief washing over him and soothing his frazzled nerves.

“I know. But right now Draco needs you. More than ever. He –“ Ron paused again, not sure how to continue. “He hurt himself a few days ago. And he hasn't eaten anything in at least two weeks.” Harry's eyes widened in fear for the blond. “Madam Pomfrey is trying to treat him, but he's not really responding.”

“But what can I do?”

Ron shrugged. “I'm not really sure but he spoke today. He said you're name. He needs you.”

Harry nodded. “Will you come with me? I think you can help too. You helped him before...”

“Of course, love. I'll be right by your side from now until you send me away.”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, pulling him close. “I'll never send you away.”

“Good. Now, let's go save a Slytherin.”

~~**~~**~~

Ron and Harry sat in silent vigil beside Draco's bed for a countless number of hours. Kreacher brought them lunch and dinner. Madam Pomfrey checked in on Draco frequently but the blond never stirred. As curfew neared she told them that they would have to leave, but Harry refused. He stood his ground, and Ron did as well, and eventually she gave in.

Around midnight Ron fell asleep in his chair, but Harry forced himself to stay awake. “Draco, please wake up,” he whispered, taking the blond's hand in his. “Ron knows what happened.” He smiled over at his lover. “Well, sort of. But he doesn't care. He forgave us. So, you see, you don't have to be scared or worried. Everything is okay.”

“Harry,” Draco mumbled sleepily.

“I'm right here, Draco. It's okay.”

Draco opened his eyes and looked blearily into Harry's green orbs. “Harry, it hurts.”

Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed, still holding Draco's hand. “I know. But if you let us help we can make the pain stop.”

“'Us'?”

Harry smiled and turned his head. “Ron wants to help too.”

Draco looked over at the sleeping redhead and his heart gave a painful throb. Tears welled up in his eyes and before he could stop them they spilled down his cheeks. Harry turned back to the blond and, when he saw the tears, pulled him into a tight hug. Draco allowed himself to sob, sniffing noisily. 

Ron woke suddenly and looked up to find a scene he had never imagined he would ever lay eyes upon. He stood up and moved around the bed, sitting on the other side of Draco. Harry was crying quietly as he held the sobbing Slytherin. Ron pulled them both close, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and the blond he had grown very close to over the past few months. How long they stayed like that Ron didn't know. But by the time Harry had fallen asleep and Draco had stopped crying, the first sign of sunlight could be seen through the windows.

Draco looked up at the redhead holding him close. “Ron,” he whispered, but then his words faltered. What did you say to the boyfriend of the man you'd kissed before basically attempting to kill yourself in a slow and painful manner? The look in Ron's eyes spoke volumes and Draco knew that everything Harry had said was true. The pain in his heart throbbed twice and then lessened just the tiniest bit. “Thank you,” were the only words he could find, but he knew they just didn't express how he actually felt.

Somehow Ron seemed to know what Draco was trying to say. He smiled softly at him for a long moment. “Just promise me you won't do anything this stupid,” Ron gestured to the hospital bed, “again. No matter how bad things seem.”

Draco nodded. “I promise.”

Ron's smile widened. “Good. And you have got to start eating. Seeing you like this was killing Harry.” He paused. “And me.” Ron actually blushed slightly. “We were very worried.”

Draco nodded again. “I will.”

~~**~~**~~

Madam Pomfrey was very please with the progress Draco made over the next couple of days, but insisted that he stay in the hospital wing for nearly two weeks. Ron and Harry spent every possible minute with him, leaving only to attend class and, in Harry's case, Quidditch practice. They had even convinced her to allow them to sleep there, insisting that Draco's recovery was due only to their presence.

All three of them were starting to fall behind in their studies and they spent much of the second week in the wing writing essays and quizzing each other. Though Draco was now talking to Ron and Harry, he was not speaking to anyone else. Not even Hermione, who stopped by every day before dinner cheerily bringing gossip with her.

The whole school had noticed Draco's complete absence and Ron and Harry's new non-social habits and everyone was talking about it. Explanations ranged from Draco's expulsion to Harry and Ron's impending bonding, and every combination in between. Only Hermione knew the entire truth and she refused to speak on the subject when asked about it.

While Draco was improving physically, he was still close to being swallowed by the darkness. When the other men were gone he struggled to keep his head above water. But when they were around he felt like he could take on anything. They pushed the darkness away and Draco felt something he hadn't felt in a long time: hope.

Harry felt like Draco was making good progress, but he worried about what would happen when they had to leave their peaceful hospital wing bubble. He set up a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall the morning before Draco was going to be released, though he didn't tell anyone about it.

“Mr. Potter, to what do I own this unexpected visit?” McGonagall asked as Harry settled into the chair in front of her desk.

“I'm sure you know what happened with Draco over winter break,” Harry began.

“Yes.” She nodded. “And I understand that you and Mr. Weasley have been very instrumental in his recovery.”

Harry smiled fondly. “It's true. But he's still got a long way to go and I really don't think he should be going back to Slytherin where he will be completely alone again.”

McGonagall studied Harry for a long moment in a way that Albus Dumbledore would have been proud of. “I suppose you are right. But what would you suggest we do with him?”

“Put him in Gryffindor.”

The headmistress frowned. “I'm afraid that's not possible.” Harry frowned as well. “But perhaps I could arrange for special lodging for all three of you.”

Harry grinned. “That would be amazing Professor. Thank you!”

She continued to stare piercingly at him for another moment. “Just see to it that he continues to get well.”

“Of course.”

~~**~~**~~

The next day Harry, Ron, and Draco moved in to their new home. A special suite had been prepared for them on the fourth floor. It had a nice sitting room, almost like a miniature version of their common rooms, a large bathroom, and a mini-dorm complete with three four-poster beds, all decorated in neutral tones. Hermione helped them settle in before heading off to check in with her tutoring volunteers.

Draco sat at the small table set in the corner of the sitting room, quietly working on an essay for Transfiguration. Harry and Ron sat curled together on a small couch by the fireplace. Both men kept glancing over at the blond, still worried about him. After a long while Ron finally spoke in a very quiet whisper, blushing slightly, “Harry, there's something I wanted to, um, suggest.” 

“Yeah?”

Ron nodded but before he could elaborate, Draco spoke up from his spot behind them. “I think I'd like to go for a bit of a fly.”

Harry jumped on the idea; it was the first time Draco had suggested any activity. “That sounds like a great idea! Let's all go.” He looked over at Ron, hoping the redhead wouldn't mind the distraction.

“Yeah, sounds bloody amazing,” Ron agreed.

A short time later Harry, Ron, and Draco made their was down through the castle and out onto the grounds. Draco hadn't been on his broom for over two years and for the first time in a very long time he actually felt excited to get out and do something. He barely cleared the front steps before he mounted his broom and took off.

He flew through the air, feeling lighter than he could ever remember. He flew higher and higher, starting to wind his way through the turrets of the ancient school. As he soared over the school that never loved him he caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron deep in conversation below him and he realized he finally had a new family. It may only be a family of friends, but it would be good enough.

He flew over the couple and heard his name being called over the rush of the wind around him. He flew one more wide arc over the grounds before landing in front of his two new friends, a smile on his face. The two Gryffindors grinned at him, obviously pleased to see him looking so happy.

Ron wrapped an arm around Harry's waist but continued to gaze at Draco. The look in both men's eyes was confusing to Draco. It didn't match their body language. Their bodies said they belonged to each other but their eyes said they wanted him. Harry reached out and took hold of Draco's wrist, using it to pull the blond closer.

“I have a few things I want to say,” Harry began, still holding Draco's wrist. “First, never, ever let that darkness take over again. I can't risk you again.” Draco nodded. “Second, don't you ever stop eating or hurt yourself.” The Slytherin nodded again; he'd already promised Ron that he wouldn't. “And third...” Harry paused, suddenly seeming a bit unsure of himself. “Well, third is a bit odd. Ron, love, would you tell him. It was your idea after all.”

Ron's smile widened and he wrapped his free arm around Draco. “Third is an invitation.” He pulled Draco even closer, so that the blond was held tight against his and Harry's chests. “If you're willing to take us up on it, that is.”

Harry's hand slid up Draco's arm and around his shoulder. Draco looked from blue eyes to green ones and realized that he didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. This odd new relationship they were offering just felt right. He nodded his head once, not trusting his voice. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ron grinned like an idiot and leaned into Draco for a welcoming kiss. As their lips met for the first time, Draco's mind spun and the last bit of darkness was chased away.

~~**~~**~~

Draco sighed happily as he pulled Harry's arm over his shoulder and held it there. Harry glanced at him in amusement before looking back at his Advanced Potions textbook. Draco didn't mind being ignored, he knew the brunet had to study extra hard at Potions to do well and he enjoyed just relaxing. Harry sat at one end of the couch by the lamp while Draco half-laid next to him, using him as a back rest.

What Ron was doing couldn't really be called laying. He was sprawled across the rest of the couch using Draco's stomach as a pillow. He had even wrapped his arms around one of the Slytherin's legs like a teddy bear. Draco couldn't move even if he had wanted to.

Harry's attention wandered back to the other two as a small snore sounded from Ron. Harry rolled his bright green eyes. “How am I supposed to study with him making so much noise?” he complained. But the fingers of the arm that was draped over Draco's shoulder drifted gently across Ron's sleeping face.

Harry went back to his book a moment later and Draco bit back a yawn. He was kind of tired too. It was just past midnight but Harry didn't show any signs of letting up on his studying. Draco let his head rest in the hollow of the brunet's shoulder and closed his eyes. He placed one hand on Ron's back while the other twined its fingers with Harry's. Soon, the absolutely content Draco drifted off to dream land.


End file.
